Who do you think you are?
by Carpediem95
Summary: The road to forgiveness is never an easy one, but Finn Hudson is determined to walk it. And win back the girl he loves. Set after The Prom Queen.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't think I'll be able to do any Finchel fic other than angst until Finn and Quinn break up. This is the product of a long, very emotional watching of The Prom Queen. Enjoy and review!**

Finn sighed walking into the choir room. Rachel had refused to speak to him since Prom. Quinn held his hand and assured him that they would be on top somehow. That's all she ever talked about. Being on the top. If she wasn't pestering him about that, she was grieving about not winning Prom Queen and would, incidentally, start screaming about how it was his fault that he fought with a guy over a girl who he wasn't dating. By now, it was just her mouth moving. He zoned out not wanting another argument or a plan of being popular.

Rachel was sitting at the piano composing something. He wanted to know how she could have caused all this, made everyone so angry, lost her true love and broken his heart, and still look so beautiful. How? Every time he looked at her, he felt his stomach do flip flops. When she sang for the Glee club, he felt his hand sliding out of Quinn's.

"Hey Rach" he said standing next to her. "Hello Finn." Her tone was so cold that it hurt his heart. Why did he have to be with Quinn? "Listen Rachel, I'm really sorry about prom. I didn't want to spoil your evening." "You have already said sorry several times Finn." At that sentence he got heated up. "Why can't you just forgive me?" he practically yelled. Rachel turned to him with her brown eyes blazing. "Why are you always such a hypocrite? You will ever accept my apology!" Rachel tried to stand to full height so she could look into Finn's eyes. "When I try to say sorry, you break up with me and run to Quinn!"

Finn stared at her. He hated that he loved her so much. "Rachel, I still love you. You just hurt me so much." "I have said I'm sorry Finn. I sang a song for you at Regionals. I have given you multiple opportunities to get back with me" she looked at him and tears ran down her cheeks "I just can't be your rebound anymore. I can't be in a destructive relationship. I can't help you cheat on Quinn. I have to do what's best for me now Finn. You aren't my boyfriend." Rachel took her music sheets off the stand and picked up her book bag. "Kindly tell Mr. Schue that I will not be attending Gee club today." Then she ran off and Finn could do nothing but stand there and watch her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody has been doing this scenario with Rachel. I decided maybe one with Finn might work. Sorry the chapter is so short. I have already started on chapter 3 . Reviews = Love.**

Rachel pressed the unlock button on her key and yanked on the car door handle. She threw her bag on the passenger seat and it fell, her books spilling on the floor. Who cared anyway? She started to climb into the car when she heard Finn call "wait Rach!"

Rachel turned to see him running towards her. But he tripped on a puddle and fell backwards hitting his head on the black top. "Finn!" Rachel screamed running to him. She kneeled down next to him and put his head in her lap. There was so much blood. It seeped into her skirt and she saw her tears drop onto his face. "Help!" she screamed "please, somebody help me!"

**Poor Finn. I really hated doing this to him. But I'm mad that he won't break up with Quinn. Not to offend any Fuinn shippers. Please review. Next chapter coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. This one will have plenty of events. Finn's in the hospital. I have to thank PaoichCute for inspiring me to keep working on this fic.**

Tow hours later, Rachel was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Carole was sitting on a couch sobbing with Burt's arm around her. Kurt was busy texting everyone and their mother about the updates on Finn's condition. Quinn, Finn's _girlfriend_, was nowhere to be found. Apparently she went home after Glee club. For Finn's sake, Rachel sincerely hoped that Quinn didn't know what happened.

The doctor came out with some papers in his hand. "What's the update Doc?" Burt asked. "Well we had to sew up his head. He might have a headache for a day or so but it will go away. He is very lucky that he was found and he didn't just lay there." the doctor took a look around "he's asking for someone named Rachel." Rachel looked up quickly. "I'm guessing that's you" the doctor said walking to her "are you his girlfriend?" "No" Rachel said "I'm..." she fumbled for words and settled on "I'm his best friend."

Rachel walked into Finn's room. "Hey Finn" she said sitting down on the chair next to his bed. "Rachel" he said and tried to sit up, but winced in pain and laid back down. Rachel couldn't help but notice that the heart monitor showed that his heart was beating faster. "You really scared me in the parking lot." Finn frowned in confusion and suddenly remembered and sighed. "Rach, I really am sorry about Jesse and prom." "I know" Rachel said looking into his eyes "but sometimes sorry isn't enough." He stuck out his hand and she took it smiling slightly. "Get some sleep Finn" she said "you must be tired." "Yeah" he agreed and closed his eyes.

Quinn came in maybe an hour later. She saw Rachel and immediately went cold at their intwined fingers. "What are you doing here?" "In case you didn't know" Rachel said glaring "he was running after me in the parking lot. That's when he slipped and hit his head. I came in the ambulance and was in that waiting room for hours when you went home and ignored the fact that you boyfriend might be dying." Quinn's eyes darkened. "What right have you-" she began but Rachel cut her off. "Oh that's right, you don't care about Finn since he got kicked out of prom and ruined your chances of being Prom Queen." Quinn walked over to Rachel but Finn stirred. "Finn knows when his girlfriend is here" Quinn said in triumph and tried to pry Rachel and Finn's hands apart.

At that moment, Finn, who must have been having an interesting dream, screamed "RACHEL!" But soon fell back asleep. Quinn stood up straight and looked at Rachel "this isn't over man-hands, you won't get Finn back. He still hasn't broken up with me." Then she turned on her heel and fled the room. "What a bitch" Kurt commented as soon as she was out of earshot. "I know" Rachel replied and Finn woke up. "What happened?" Kurt turned to Finn and shook his head. "My dear brother, you just slept through the fight of your two lovers over you." Kurt stood up and walked towards the door "only you could do that."

**Currently loving Kurt. He is so much stronger than I am. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will have some angst, drama and romance. I hope you love it like I do! :)**

Finn had been in the hospital for three days and Rachel visited him for all of them. Whenever Quinn came, the doctors had to shoo her out because no more than two people could be in the room and Rachel was always sitting with Carole. Finn was set to leave during the day.

"Ow Rach, stop!" Finn moaned as Rachel put an ice pack on the spot where his stitches were. "You know you have to keep it on your head Finn. The doctor specifically said that you have to keep it on for at least the rest of the week." "I can't wear it to school" Finn grumbled "everyone will tease me." "Is that still all you care about?" Rachel questioned "being popular." "This has nothing to do with that..."

gleegleegleegleeglee

It was the end of the day and everyone was sitting in the choir room. Finn was sitting next to Rachel in the front row. Quinn was behind him and tried to play with his hair but he flinched away and switched seats with Rachel, much to Quinn's disdain. Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the class. "I would like to start off by welcoming Finn back." He said and the glee club clapped for him. Then Puck raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to sing." "Alright" Mr. Schue said shooting him a confused look.

Puck stood in front of everyone and said "I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend Finn." Puck looked at him "listen to the words of this man. Really listen." The piano started and Puck be gan to sing,

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

You been out ridin' fences for so long now

Oh, you're a hard one

I know that you got your reasons

These things that are pleasin' you

Can hurt you somehow

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy

She'll beat you if she's able

You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things

Have been laid upon your table

But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger

Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home

And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'

Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?

The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine

It's hard to tell the night time from the day

You're losin' all your highs and lows

Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

Come down from your fences, open the gate

It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you

You better let somebody love you, before it's too late

Puck nodded to Finn and sat down. There was silence, but Quinn broke it. "What the hell was that about?" She said standing up and glaring at Puck "since when did you get involved with Finn's personal life?" "The same time you became a class A bitch." Puck replied. Mr. Schue saw things were heating up and decided to let the Glee club out early.

Finn walked out and made a beeline for Quinn. He was tired of putting up with her shit. Something had to be done.

** What will our Finn do next? What will Puck do? How will Rachel react to the song? Find out in the next chapter of WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Reviews are love :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is hear. Thank you to all my wonderful commenters! This chapter will be, sweet and dramatic. Two wonderful genres rolled into one. Enjoy, for I am merely a humble servant of the arts.**

"Honestly" Quinn said to Finn as he stood next to her "can you believe Puck? What nerve!" She shook her head and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. She grabbed Finn's hand and prepared herself to walk in front of the normal people. They were the head couple again. She started to walk but Finn didn't move. "Finn" Quinn said walking back to him and snapping her fingers in his face "did that fall do something to your brain? I was walking." All Finn could think was, _Rachel would never be like that to me. Never. She'd love me too much._

"Come on you oaf" Quinn screamed "let's go." "NO!" Finn screamed "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ANYMORE!" Quinn looked at him in shock. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Finn hollered not caring if the whole school heard and taking slight notice that Rachel was not far away and was pretending not to notice them. "WHY DID I EVER GET BACK WITH YOU? YOU ARE COMPLETLEY SELFISH AND EVERYONE ELSE IS RIGHT! YOU ARE A BITCH!" Quinn started shouting back. "SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? BREAK UP WITH ME AND GO BACK TO HER?" "NO!" Finn yelled "BECAUSE SHE WON'T GET BACK WITH ME. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T KISSED ME AFTER THE FOOTBALL GAME, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He turned and punched Quinn's locker, making a dent in it.

Quinn's face went blank. "I don't need you anymore" Finn said quietly. He looked into her hazel eyes. "I had hoped this would be a quiet break up with no major issues but that couldn't happen. You had to insult me. You _always _insult me." He looked at Rachel who blushed and pretended to be interested in her books. "After all of the shit you caused, you still think you can be Queen again. When will you get it that no one likes you? Every time your back is turned people talk about you. I don't want you Quinn. We're done."

Quinn slapped him. "I hope your satisfied with your choice." she said softly and left. Finn turned to Rachel, but she was gone. Gone, but he could get her back. He HAD to get her back.

gleegleegleegleeglee

Rachel was walking down the hallway. Finn and Quinn's fight was brutal. She couldn't help it, she was entertained. Then she saw Puck leave the bathroom. "Hey Puck!" He turned and smiled "how's my hot Jewish-American princess?" Rachel shrugged and put her arm through his. "That song you sang for Finn was sweet. But it just caused Finn and Quinn to have a major meltdown." Puck's face lit up. "Really? Yes!" Rachel shook her head and sighed. "But the song was a bit out of line." "Don't worry so much Berry" Puck replied "from here, things can only get better for Finn. You too." "I hope you're right Puck. I really do."

Finn walked to his next class feeling lighter than ever. Finally he had left that witch and could focus all his time on earning Rachel's love. But her love would come at a price. He had to work hard for her. And rightly so, after all the pain he caused her. He closed his eyes briefly and leaned against a wall. What could he do? …. Then it hit him. He had to consult, one of Rachel's words, Kurt. Kurt always knew what to do. Finn stood up straight and walked proudly to class. He was doing the right thing again. It was the first time in awhile.

**Let's be honest all you Finchel shippers, when was the last time Finn did something right by Rachel? Before Sectionals. Then he lied to her about Santana and pinned the blame for everything on Rachel. That just aggravates me. Reviews please! I need feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. His head was getting checked and he might get his stitches out. Rachel had come with him. She was in the seat next to him reading Jane Eyre by some author named Charlotte Bronze or something. Finn rested his hand on her knee and at first she looked at him but when he didn't take it off, she ignored it. They were just friends and she still wasn't ready to forgive him. He was trying very hard to respect that.

"Mr. Hudson, the doctor will see you now." the old secretary at the check in counter informed him. Finn stood up and so did Rachel. "You don't have to come in with me Rach." Rachel shook her head "you were there when I had laryngitis and when I was considering a nose job. I was there when you got mono. I'm coming." Finn held his hand out to her but she brushed past him to the doctor's room.

"Hello Finn, Rachel" Dr. Johnson said " how are you feeling?" "Alright" Finn replied "my head hurts a little sometimes." "Please sit on the cot and bend a little." Finn did as he was told. The doctor proceeded to touch the part of Finn's head where the stitches were and Finn winced. "Well they will have to stay in for some more time. You can come back in two weeks." Finn nodded and shook hands with the doctor. Rachel did the same and the two friends left the doctors office. Finn made an appointment to come back in two weeks and they left.

gleegleegleegleeglee

"Listen Rachel" Finn said as they walked back to Finn's house "I really do care about you." "I know Finn" Rachel replied "I care about you too. But we can't base a relationship on that. We have to trust each other." "I trust you" Finn stopped and turned to her "I have seen the pain I caused you and I know you would never hurt me again." "But I don't know if I trust you." Finn stared into her eyes. "What can I do to make you love me?" he asked her. "Nothing... because I still do." Rachel ran down the sidewalk, away from Finn and another broken heart.

**Please review. I need feedback from my lovely commenters :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"He broke up with me" Quinn sobbed to Mercedes "HE broke up with me." "So I heard" Mercedes sighed and wished she was out shopping with Kurt and Rachel and not listening to Quinn's tale of woe. "Maybe I should try to get Puck back now. I'm sure he's not over me." Quinn stated thoughtfully. "What the hell is your problem girl?" Mercedes said staring at Quinn with a mixture of anger and annoyance in her eyes. "Puck is actually in a good relationship and is happy and y'all have to go and destroy it? You did the same thing to poor Finn." "I did nothing to Finn." "Oh yeah?" Mercedes glared at the blonde "everyone knows about the kiss after the football game. You had to mess things up again or Finn and Rachel might have been back together again." "Mercedes stood up and brushed off her jeans. "I gotta go ad meet up with Rachel. She texted me that she had boy problems too." "Well so do I" Quinn fired back "you can't just leave me." "I can" Mercedes walked out of Quinn's bedroom, down the stairs and out of the Fabray household.

gleegleegleegleeglee

Finn Hudson screwed it up with Rachel. Again. He was really depressed that she wouldn't take him back. On the other hand, she had admitted that she still loved him which gave him a glimmer of hope. But it left quickly, because she ran off crying. He wondered if she was as confused about her feelings as she was. He wanted to know why they couldn't just get back together. It made no sense to him. He loved her. She loved him. It was supposed to be.

Kurt came into Finn's room without knocking. "What did you do now?" he asked immediately. "What do you mean?" Finn said groggily, he had not left his room the whole day. "Rachel is sobbing. Mercedes is trying to calm her down but it won't work. She's so bad that they need my assistance." Finn looked upset and Kurt kept glaring him down. "Rachel Berry doesn't cry like that for no reason. Her parents are alive and Quinn didn't kill her. You are the only reason she could be crying."

Finn sat up. "We kinda talked a bit about trust and stuff. I wanted to get back together but she was incantations-" "Cautious Finn" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Right, and I asked her what I had to do to make her love me and she said she already did and ran away crying." Kurt smacked Finn in the head being careful to avoid the stitches. "You idiot. You can't just get back together. YOU BROKE HER HEART. What about that don't you get?" "Well it doesn't matter anymore. Now I have to go console Rachel and you better hope I can." Kurt walked away shaking his head.

Finn laid back on his bed. Now what was he going to do? Rachel was sobbing? This time maybe his screw up was permanent. But no. He was going to win her back. But how?

gleegleegleegleeglee

"Kurt- I- still- love- him." Rachel gasped through her tears "I- know- I- shouldn't- but- I- do." Kurt hugged her. "I know and I know it hurts." "Don't think about him girl, focus on you." Mercedes said and held her hand. "I can't" Rachel started to cry again. "Why don't we all go to Breadsticks? My treat." Kurt offered. Rachel started to say no but he insisted. "Yes. You have to leave your room and show people your still alive." Rachel shook her head but allowed Kurt to lift her up and do her make up. Best friends were funny that way. No matter how annoying they could be or how much you wish they could just be normal, you love them anyway.

**I love this chapter. I tried to make it dramatic, angsty and sweet. What do you think will happen next? Reviews are encouraged :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have had A LOT of stuff going on. I had Regents and I just got back from Cape Cod. Here's the next chapter and I hope all my faithful readers keep reading! :)**

Breadsticks was interesting. Kurt and Mercedes ushered Rachel into a booth and turned to the door. As predicted, Finn and Sam walked in. Finn, with a new pair of jeans and light blue polo. "What's he doing here?" Rachel asked Kurt. "I have no idea" Kurt said quickly which earned him a glare from the angry diva. Finn approached them and sat down in the booth across from Rachel. "Hey Rach. What's up?" Then he turned to Kurt and Mercedes "what were you guys doing?" "Nothing" Kurt said. "Yeah, we were just leaving" Mercedes gave an excited smile and walked over to Sam. "Have fun you two and use protection" Kurt winked and followed Mercedes.

Rachel sat agape and Finn rolled his eyes. "What's up Finn?" she asked. The waitress then came over and took their drink order. "Nothing really, but there's something I wanted to ask you." Finn sighed reviewing his plan with Kurt. Supposedly, he was giving Rachel what she wanted, and production of Funny Girl. "Yes?" The waitress came back and gave them their sodas. Finn gave her an intense look. "Have your drink." "My drink, right." Rachel stared at her diet pepsi. She took a sip and Finn said, "why don't we get married." Rachel coughed and spit her drink out.

"WHAT!" She stared at him like he was crazy. "Finn, we're seventeen." "I know how old I am." This was familiar to Rachel. Too familiar. "Finn are you feeling alright?" Finn looked baffled. "Are you feeling alright?" Her expression was shocked. Finn gave her a half smile and he knew the next sentence would have it in the bag. "Don't you want to be a Sadie?" Rachel's eyes went wide. "Sadie married lady" she whispered. "Finn" she leaned across the table "I love you. I really love you." Then she pulled back. "But I think we're too young for this and you know how Fanny Brice and Nicky Arnstien ended up." Finn looked upset. Rachel took his hand. "Maybe we can settle on dating for now."

Finn's eyes lit up. Then, he tried to give her a cool half smile. "Maybe we can."

**OMC! (Oh my Castelli) That was so sweet that I was almost crying. I LOVE FINCHEL! Review are love darlings! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Finn was now lying on his bed thinking about Rachel naturally. He loved her so much it physically hurt. This was proven by the large bump forming on his head where he smacked it against a wall. Jesse St. Jackass stole his woman again. But, both times, he stole her back. Finn loved Rachel and she loved him but the sadness of the St. Berry kiss still haunted him. It hurt him to see her kiss him. He held a piece of ice to the lump that was slowly forming on his forehead. What Rachel did to him.

Rachel still had no idea why she kissed Jesse. He was a horrible person and she knew that. She knew he was vicious and rude and conceited and that he blamed Finn for everything. Rachel just wanted to fix everything from last year. But she couldn't and she knew that Finn was the only person she would ever truly love.

Now they both had nothing to think about other than losing Nationals and that kiss. THE kiss. The kiss in the diner. Finn felt nothing but happiness about that kiss. Rachel, on the other hand, was more cautious. She didn't know how much she could trust Finn not to break her heart. But she loved Finn Hudson with all her heart. No she loved them.

**FLUFFINESS. Reviews are love. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter is here. Tomorrow I am going to see warhorse with my grandmother and it should be awesome. Please review!  
><strong>

Finn Hudson had never been so happy. It was monday, they had just gotten back from a long and interesting weekend. He was standing by his locker, taking some stuff out of it when Rachel walked over. The silver Finn necklace was around her neck and she fingered it as she spoke.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Rach." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Finn, I have to tell you that our relationship cannot be completely intimate until I know how much I can trust you." He was angered slightly at her words but it quickly dissipated. He knew she was right.

"You're right and I understand. I just want you to know that when you really want to love me, I'll be waiting for you.

"Finn, I do really want to love you. Scratch that I do love you. But we can't base a relationship on just that. Us being together means we have to respect and understand each other. We have to see things from the other point of view. We have to accept each other and control our tempers." Finn stroked her hair.

"Rach, I can't say that I will always understand you, but I do love you and I do respect you. I know that I want to be with you all the time and that I would give up anything for you. You're the best thing thats ever happened to me and you have to understand that. No matter what you do or where you go or who you're with I will love you forever and always. I promise you that.

Rachel was now crying. "I can't believe we're doing this in the hallway. But I love you too. I always have and I always will." She grabbed Finn's hand. "So, now that we basically poured our hearts out to each other, we have to go to Spanish."

**That was the most fluffy thing I have ever written. I LOVE fluff fics. I crave happy endings. Reviews are love darlings. **

** -Rachel***


End file.
